Supreme General Silver
, Shirubā Sōsui |appearances = Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten: *''Planet Earth Saga'' *''Reunion Saga'' |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = Lismore, Ireland, |birth = August 15, 720 Age |death = May 9, 774 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 132 |pronouns = , |height = 6'2" |weight = 185.4 lbs |hair = Red |eye = Green |rank = Supreme General of the New Red Ribbon Army |organizations = (unknown date - 750 Age) New Red Ribbon Army (753 - 774 Age) |food = Shepherd's pie |vehicle = Red Ribbon Army motorcycles |hobbies = Boxing, self-sedation, drinking bourbon |family = Cardinal (father) Captain Green (soldier) Private Wisconsin (soldier) }} Silver ('シルバー , Shirubā Sōsui) is a featured in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter, "Mist". Overview 'Appearance' Silver is a tall man with red hair and green eyes. As he is getting older, his hair is thinning and he is going bald. He has much less hair than when he was shown in Dragon Ball. He is very muscular. His face looks quite a bit like his father Cardinal's. General Silver tends to wear heavy military garb at all times, though he refrains from wearing a helmet. General Silver still wears his champion's belt over his military garb, showing that he still remembers the old days as a Red Ribbon officer. 'Personality' Silver is a loyal man. Even after being sentenced to execution in the Red Ribbon Army, he sought out to re-form it. He is also quite loyal to his father, and though he sometimes questions Cardinal's decisions, he always abides by them. The same cannot be said about Cardinal's political associates, as Silver doesn't care about them in the slightest. He has far more respect for the soldiers he hand-picked to be in the army. Silver also has confidence issues, which probably stem from his failure against so many years ago. This is what led him to attack the Saibamen, when he didn't have to, as he didn't want to be branded a coward or failure by his subordinates. Silver can be extremely ruthless, and has no moral restraints to keep him from killing anyone. General Silver also has an addiction to M99, which is a strong tranquilizer. His overuse of it has led to an increase in paranoia and mental instability. History While Silver was said to be executed in Dragon Ball, this execution was never shown. In reality, Silver was kept alive because of his father's position in the government at the time. After the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, Silver attempted to reform the operation. None of the surviving officers (namely and ) wanted anything to do with it, however. As time progressed, Silver was partially successful in creating a new army, though it was much smaller, and had a different goal. Using his father's money, he hand-picked capable soldiers to act as enforcers for Cardinal's political intimidation maneuvers. By the time of the Planet Earth Saga, Silver had grown the army to the largest it had been since the Red Ribbon's collapse so many years ago. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Planet Earth Saga Silver acted as an enforcer for his father's Red Ribbon activities in the Planet Earth Saga. He led the soldiers against the rampaging Saibamen, and took significant losses. Later, after capturing a single Saibaman, he was almost killed by it. Only Captain Green's throwing them both to the ground saved him from the creature's self destruction. Silver later expressed doubt in his father's plans to capture the alien, although he aided him nonetheless. After Kindler and Dewberry found Ledas' space ship, Silver led the remainder of his troops on board to escape . Reunion Saga After returning to Earth, Silver accompanied his father back to their base in the city. He was radioed up by his Sergeant a few moments later, making him aware of Kindler's and Dewberry's deaths. He then formulated a strategy with his father to take out Ledas. They came up with using poisoned bullets. He was then taken by his soldiers to where the Z Fighters and The Benefactor were fighting. He set up sniper groups to shoot at all of them and positioned himself to attack Ledas personally. After shooting Ledas a few times, the boy became aware of the army and shot a Lightning Strike at them. Silver was one of the only people to survive, though he was badly wounded. As he called out to an unconscious or dead Private Wisconsin to help him, Ryori appeared and quickly shot him in the head, professing that he was taking payback on the army killing his brother. Trivia *Silver is the only canon character who is killed in ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. *Silver is sometimes referred to as Airgead by his father. This is a reference to their Irish heritage, as it means silver in Old Irish. *Airgead's theme is Flagpole Sitta. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:Son Category:Pure human Category:Generals Category:General Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Main Villains